spiltbloodandtakennamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Midori Doragon
Midori Doragon (aka Locke Hon) is half-god, half-Shiftah and a member of the Tribe of Elk. History Locke Hon was born in the Tribe of Elk, and brought up there until he was a toddler. The Big Freeze attacked the Tribe, and Kle deleted all his memories and replaced them with fake ones, making him think he was just a human with powers, and that his name was Midori Doragon. Kle sent Midori to Geraldton, and the Big Freeze froze all of the Tribe of Elk, leaving Midori the lone survivor. When Midori was still young, he was attacked by Kishi Gankyu, who wanted his money, but Midori was saved by Marko Kurenai. Midori lived in Geraldton for a while longer, before his house was burned down in a toaster-related accident, and Midori went to Perth. He found refuge at Megami Hanta's house, where the adventures began. Appearance/Persona Midori is 14, and has green hair, and sometimes wears his hat, but not often. He is friendly, determined and is generally a good person but with as many enemies as he has friends. When he is in Elk form, he has two antlers which are red from his blood, his eyes turn red, his skin turns green, his muscles grow and his voice deepens. Season 1 1: Winds of Redemption Midori first appears when he arrives at Megami Hanta's house, meeting Megami and Sora.. After learning that Midori's house was burnt down, Megami lets Midori stay at her house. 2: The One of Many After going shopping at Armadale Shopping Centre, Midori, Megami and Sora come home. Midori buys some dope from a drugdealer in Armadale secretly, but Sora finds out, not at all concerned. Midori returns to his room, and Sora follows him there. After protesting her love for Midori, Sora and Midori start having passionate sex. 3: Glistening with Life When Kitsune and Rai come over, Midori becomes quick friends with them. Intrigued with powers of a Shiftah, Midori and Kitsune talk more about Shiftahs. Kitsune starts flirting with Midori, angering Sora as Sora and Midori are in a relationship. When Megami and Sora talk about it, Midori alerts them that Kitsune is naked and completely drunk. 4: World of the Shiftahs Midori and Megami meet a PoltaGyst named Sakana Muzai, and befriend him. Sakana tells Midori and Megami that he is from a different dimension called Dimension Tamashi, and that there are many dimensions. Midori finds out that the dimension he lives in is called Dimension Sanso (which is Earth, the Milky Way etc.) 5: A World Fraught With Loss Midori visits Hellena Whisp, Hydroxia Knyst and Shiori Knyst, who tell Midori about Dimension Avalon and Carrapods. Midori eventually rides on his first Carrapod. 6: Society of the Moonlight Midori and his friends go to a tavern with Gekko Kiba, a Vampire who is new in the neighbourhood. However, it is an ambush and heaps of Vampires attack the tavern. Midori manages to fight and kill heaps of Vampires, despite being totally drunk. 7: The Scent of Water Midori appears briefly, and joins Sora naked in the bathroom, where they proceed to have sex in the bath. 8: Stars of a Light Darkness Marko visits Midori and shows him ☆, a strange black star. Midori picks it up, revealing that the ☆ is colder than ice itself. He puts it down soon after. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp After learning that Hellena Whisp is captured, Midori and his friends track Hellena down and rescue her, but find themselves fighting Vampires in the process. Midori finds out that the mastermind behind the Vampires is none other than Kishi Gankyu, the boy who beat him to his senses in Geraldton. 10: The Wingless Flyer This one only has Midori and Gankyu in it. After gaining his Carrapod, Gankyu attacks Midori in the city, but the Carrapod malfunctions after a while, and crashes, exploding. Gankyu is blasted off a high building, but there are no signs of him, dead or alive. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness Midori is woken up by Sakana's screaming, and finds out that Motsu is in this dimension. Midori also rescues Taiyo from three Trahkas, alongside Sakana Muzai. 12: The Shadows of Motsu At Hungry Jack's, Midori sits at a table with Sakana and Taiyo. They talk about the three Trahkas that attacked Taiyo, the Big Freeze and the Sword of Kurai's history. When they come home, Midori discovers that Motsu has possessed Megami, and that Rai is dead. Midori mourns Rai, and checks on Sora, making sure she is alright. Midori and Sakana discuss going to Dimension Niji to find the BunkoBlade and kill Motsu. 13: Conscience of Coldness The Big Freeze attacks the neighbourhood, turning it into an icy wasteland. Midori fights Snow Spirits, and he and his friends escape to a deserted mansion. 14: The Gap of Tamashi When Sakana returns from his mission with a Gap, Midori briefly appears and asks Sakana if he's expecting hostile residents at Dimension Niji. 15: Crown of the Darkness Midori and his friends are packing to leave for Niji, when they are attacked by Nokkturnuls. They battle the Nokkturnuls, but are all taken to Korosu Kurai, part-PoltaGyst, part-Nokkturnul. They discover Gankyu is still alive and is working for Kurai. Midori and his friends escape, however, to Dimension Niji. 16: Dimension Niji In Dimension Niji now, Midori wakes up to no morning, as it is only night in Niji. When Sora has a frightful flashback of her sister's misfortune, Midori comforts her warmly. Midori and his friends then discover that the sun in Niji is trapped in a giant metal orb, and the only light that comes out is a rainbow which shines into a town. 17: Town of the Rainbow Midori and his friends go to the Flatlands, a town that belongs to a race of crablike creatures called Kani-people, containing knowledge that the BunkoBlade in inside their sun. However, they discover that the Kani-people have eaten many Sansonians, and they try to eat Midori and co. Midori, Sora and Kitsune escape on a boat. 18: The Battleship v. The Galleon Midori, Sora and Kitsune are attacked by a sea serpent, which destroys their boat. Midori drowns and is knocked unconscious. 19: The Pits of Huleheim Midori and Sora wash up on a beach in StarFish Cove. They attempt to get to the castle, but fall through the bridge and end up in Huleheim, a cave network underneath StarFish Cove that is a home to many hostile creatures. Midori and Sora team up with Gankyu to defeat Pushers and Nibblers. However, Midori betrays Gankyu and traps him in Huleheim. They go to the palace, and Midori discovers that they have found one living Elk, over the mountains. However, as soon as the Elk looks at Midori, Midori starts feeling weird. He evacuates to the boys' bathroom and grows antlers, green skin and red eyes, like the Elk. He says "What am I?" then faints. 20: The Battle of Niji After confronting the Elk, Midori discovers that he is an Elk. As Nokkturnuls and the Big Freeze invade StarFish Cove, Midori - now Locke - battles Gankyu, Nokkturnuls, Snow Spirits and finally the Big Freeze. After Sora opens the sun, sunlight pours all over Dimension Niji. Weakened by the warmth, the Big Freeze swears revenge and retreats as the Snow Spirits and Nokkturnuls all die. Kitsune and Sakana appear at StarFish Cove, then Midori and his friends return back to Sanso. Season 3 21: When In Moscow Midori and his friends go to Moscow to stop Motsu, who is inside Megami. They track Motsu down at a building and destroy it. They capture Gekko Kiba, but Motsu escapes. 22: Russia Rushin' Midori and his friends interrogate Gekko Kiba, and recieve a call from Motsu, telling them to meet her at Olga's School of Dance. They do, but they are attacked. There are a lot of explosions, and Motsu flees again, but leaves behind a phial of toxic waste, giving away Motsu's hideout. 23: Last Day of the Year Figuring out that Motsu is hiding at an abandoned village now used to dump toxic waste, Midori and co. track her down and attack her. Using the BunkoBlade, they get Motsu out of Megami. Motsu lunges at Midori, but is saved when a vat of toxic waste engulfs Motsu, killing Motsu. Midori and his friends then return to Australia in time for New Year's Day. 25: Twisting and Coiling Midori gets suspicious when he sees Sora talking to a man he doesn't manage to see. He looks out the window after Sora's private chat, and sees a brown-haired boy walking down the street. Midori realises that he doesn't quite trust Sora anymore, and thinks that she may be cheating on him. 26: Blood in the Mirror Midori and his friends go to the Ghastly Reflection, a nightclub in Byford. There, Midori discovers that Korosu Kurai owns the place, and gets angry at him. Midori then dances with Ani, a follower to Kjarlii Ana Thema, who then kisses him when the dance stops, surprising everyone, especially Sora, who leaves in a mixture of sadness and anger. 27: Scylla's Moon At the Ghastly Reflection, after the fiasco with Sora and Ani, Midori and his friends encounter a monstrous Scylla, which attacks them. However, Hellena Whisp manages to behead the Scylla. 29: DoppelGangers Midori and co. ponder over Sora and Taiyo being attacked by their DoppelGangers, and Sakana tells them all about Lamia, Qarones and DoppelGangers. They then capture Gankyu and convince him to show Sakana where the Gap is so they can return Lamia and the DoppelGangers back to Mira. 30: City Skirmish In Perth City, Midori and his friends battle DoppelGangers. Midori and Sora battle Lamia, but to no effect. Lamia slices off Midori's fingers and sends him plummeting to the ground. However, Sakana stops him from falling, and Midori falls unconscious in mid-air. Season 4 31: Beginner's Luck Two weeks after the battle with Lamia, Midori wakes up in hospital to see Sakana sitting on a chair beside the bloodied bed he is on. Sakana reveals that Midori has been unconscious for two weeks, and that he was healed by Hellena Whisp. Midori notices that his fingers are back on, and he is ready to go out of hospital. A few nights later, Midori is in his bed, reminiscing all the adventures he's had, before dawn rises and Midori gets out of bed, ready to catch whatever life throws at him... 32: Survival of the Fittest Midori meets up with a Necromancer named Holly Crissmass, in which they go inside a large cave in order to find special crystals that if brought together could resurrect a murderous terrorist (a reference to Crimson). They go in the cave, and find the crystals, but find out that Kjarlii Ana Thema, along with her two lieutenants Leon and Neon Raion are also looking for the crystals, to resurrect the murderous terrorist. A battle ensues, and Midori nearly escapes, but is confronted by the now-werewolf, Kishi Gankyu. Gankyu summons more werewolves, and there is a chase scene. Midori summons a bomb, and thows it at the werewolves, supposedly killing them, but a fang is blasted out of a werewolf's mouth and wedges itself into Midori's arm. Midori escapes, but then sees magic psychiatrist, Dr Wyrm, stating he thinks he has lycanthropy. 33: Knuckle Sandwich Midori and his friends go to a tavern for some drinks, but instead they are confronted by a blue-venom Elk, who attacks him. It is a heated battle between the two, ending up in Midori shoving the other Elk onto the road, who gets hit by a truck and escapes down the sewers as blue venom. On Friday night, Midori and Chloe stay at Midori's house for the night and dine on pizza. 34: Slaughter Slalom Midori is now in a relationship with a girl named Chloe and with a son named Horde Marko Doragon. Midori, Chloe and Horde go to Megami's Most Hearted Party, a small party for couples and parents. Midori's friends also go, and it is pretty boring, until Sakana arrives and warns them all about the impending danger...Sobek. 35: Boom Boom Panic He is present when Sakana and the gang talk about Sobek. Midori doesn't seem to know anything about the Egyptian gods, and gets worried when he finds out that Sobek is a god, stating that he's fought Vampires, werewolves, PoltaGysts, witches and acid-spitting necromancers, but never a god, to which Chloe replies that he can add it to his mystical being kills. 36: Thar She Blows! After going missing whilst attempting to hunt down Sobek, Midori goes to Chloe's house, and visits her and his son, Horde. He reveals that he doesn't want anyone else getting involved because of the risk that they might die, but Chloe points out the risk of Midori dying alone with no backup. Midori eventually agrees with Chloe. 37: Watch Your Step On Friday night, at midnight, Midori chases down Set, the Egyptian god of chaos. He battles Set, and manages to beat him, although Set gets away. Midori, tired out, goes to Domino's and buys heaps of pizza from Asti, a recurring character. 38: Easy Money Midori meets up with his nextdoor neighbour, Mr Posea, to discuss Posea's blackmail, as Mr Posea claims to have seen Midori and his friends use magic. Mr Posea tells Midori that he won't tell anyone Midori's secret if Midori teaches Mr Posea how to use magic. Midori is later seen hammering nails into a really tall fence that he made, seeing as he wants to protect himself and he doesn't want to teach Posea magic, fearing he may use it for evil. Midori also secretly spies on Gekko Kiba to make sure that he doesn't attack anyone. 39: Only the Brave Marko visits Midori to tell him that he has broken up with Hellena. Midori feels sorry for Marko, and wonders why they broke up. Later, he goes to visit Hellena, but finds that someone who looks just like him is already there, about to kill Hellena. He defeats the lookalike, who is revealed to be the Blue Shiftah, the one who Midori battled at the tavern. 40: Breakout Midori goes to Egypt, to find Sakana, Kitsune, Megami, Hellena Whisp, Alexia, Chloe, Amelia Radford, Leo Wutt, JT and JY, Marko, Mabin Kaseino, Rakih Radford, Jakob and Holly Crissmass. They all go to Crocodilopolis, and fight the Egyptian Gods and Trolls. However, Midori gets trapped in the mummifying room, where Set confronts him. Set reveals herself to be Midori's mother, and the Blue Shiftah arrives and reveals he is Midori's father. Set then takes all the venom out of Midori, fashions it into a sword, and kills Midori with it. Midori's corpse is thrown into the Underworld by Marko, who reveals that when Midori enters the Underworld, he'll be alive. Season 5 (Poison Whispers) 42: Parenting Skills Midori is revealed to still be in the Underworld. There, his body has come back to life, and he is alive and well, just taken away by the Underworld. He is on the run from Sobek still. As he escapes, he goes to a lake. As he uses the water, Set appears. Set and Midori make a deal. She will give back the Shifting Powers to Midori, and if Midori can escape the Underworld in a week, she will leave him and his family alone for the rest of Midori's life. Category:Characters Category:Shiftahs